


Vampire Lover

by Dreamer1333



Series: Liam mpreg One Shots [12]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Deals, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Self-Lubrication, Vampires, breeder, lilo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6419962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamer1333/pseuds/Dreamer1333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson has been watching the Breeder for years, silently watching and protecting him. </p><p>When Liam's eighteenth birthday arrives he is shocked to find a vampire at his window asking to come in and telling him things that surely must be just stories, but he leaves willingly with him anyway for surely anything must be better than the abusive home he lives in.</p><p>Louis loves Liam, but he also has his secrets and it may be these dark secrets that will destroy everything he has been fighting to have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vampire Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my Wattpad account, vampangel1d.

Louis's POV

I have been watching for years. 

I first picked up his scent when he was just fifteen. I spotted him at the movie theaters watching some super hero movie with his friends. He was so excited and happily chatting with his friends about the movie, movies to come and what happened in the comic books. He was so radiant and beautiful I knew that he would need to be protected from others that would soon pick up his scent as well so I have kept an eye on him for the three years, not wanting to hurry him, but also needing to be sure that he does not land in the wrong hands.

I have threatened any werewolves, and vampires, my own kind, that dare try to approach him. I have been forced to beat a few and I am sad to say that I have had to eliminate some, but when men like that threaten an innocent boy like Liam I can't simply stand by and let them do what they please.

His eighteenth birthday finally has come. I no longer have to watch him from the shadows, I can finally hold him, bring him to my home to care for and love. Show him the love he needs and deserves, but has never received.

I have been planning my rescue of him for years. Mapping it out so he is not afraid. 

It is well past twilight as I sit on the roof of his house, my legs crossed beneath me as I listen in to the yelling that always seems to come from his house, especially on his birthday.

It is heart shattering to hear his cries as his father strikes him, but I restrain myself like always, but this time the end will be different.

At around midnight he comes up to his room, just beneath me, still choking on sobs. I can hear the creak of his old bed as he flops back onto it with a groan.

I wait till I hear the sounds of his disgusting parents settling in for the night before I leap from my post on the roof and into the branches of the tree beside his window. I tap the glass on the window gently not wanting to wake his parents, but to also be loud enough for him to hear.

His head pops back up from the mattress his brown eyes landing on the window where I am peeking in.

If it were anybody else they would have screamed, fainted or grabbed a weapon, but this is Liam and he makes no move to scream or even fight me, he makes his way slowly over to the door wariness in his movements but hope in his eyes.

He flicks the lock on the window sliding it open so I can peek my head in at him.

"W-Who are you?" he asks not moving from the window and his hand stays put on the windows edge ready to slam it shut if needed.

"I am Louis Tomlinson, your savior, and protector. Let me in Liam. Let me explain," I plead with him. He doesn't even hesitate he steps back allowing me to gracefully leap into your room.

"Why am I not afraid of you? How did you get up that tree? The lowest branch is at least seven feet from the ground and if you are my savior then why haven't you protected me from them?" he asks settling down on the edge of his bed drawing his knees up to his chest.

"I have not killed your parents simply because I don't want to scare you away, but understand that if I had it my way I would have killed them for even laying a hand on you a long time ago. You do not fear me for you are drawn to people like me, you are drawn to the supernatural for you are one as well. You are a beautiful supernatural breeder and I want to take you from here. Let me take you to my mansion, let me care for you and keep you safe," I plead taking one step towards him. 

"What kind of person are you and how can I trust you?" he asks nibbling at his lip.

"I am a vampire and I promise you that I will keep you safe and care for you. You can trust me on that for vampires can't go back on their word. Why are you not surprised of the news of the supernatural or that you're a breeder?" I ask kneeling down in front of him taking his hands gently cradling them in my grasp.

"I found out about it all from my friend Niall at school, he's a werewolf. He told me about the scent I give off and what it means. He helped keep some of the wolves at school away. My question is if you are here to take me away then does that mean you want me to give you babies?" he asks watching me with those beautifully innocent eyes.

"Yes, but you will not be giving I babies, you will be giving us. I don't just want babies, Liam. I want you. I have been searching for you for centuries, let me take you from this horrid place. Let me make you and I both happy," I plead cradling his cheek in my palm. 

"O-Okay, you offer may seem to be too good to be true, but surely anywhere is better than here. Let me grab a bag then I'll come with you," he agrees stumbling off the bed to limp his way over to his closet. He dumps his school supplies out of his bag and begins stuffing some clothes, his lap, memorabilia and his favorite blanket into it.

He throws it over his shoulders before approaching me hesitantly. I don't give him the chance to change his mind or wonder how we will be getting to my mansion, I just scoop him up into my arms leaping from the window and landing on my feet much like a cat. 

I take off at a sprint holding him close to my heart like a mother would their child, the world blurring around us making a quiet gasp escape his soft pink lips. With his arms wrapped around me and his breath warm against my neck I have never felt happier in my extremely long life.

Liam's POV

I keep my eyes scrunched shut as I cling to him terrified to open my eyes to get sick from the speed he is going and worried that if I do I'll find it all to be a dream.

After what feels like just mere minutes his pace slows, but I still won't open my eyes. I don't even open my eyes when the temperature changes as we enter a building or even as he carries me up a set of stairs.

I feel myself be seated on the edge of a fluffy mattress and my back pack is removed. It is now I open my eyes letting my eyelids flutter several times as I wait to adjust to the new lighting. 

The lights are dimmed, the walls a beautiful shade of red, there are roses scattered about the room and there is a black canopy dropped over the bed. The bed itself has pillows placed all about and has a beautiful black comforter dropped over it. I let myself lay back, kicking off the slippers I have on my feet as I sink into the cloud like softness of the mattress.

"I'm glad you're comfortable. It makes what I have to do next easier, just know that I do this so no other can claim you," his words make me jolt up startled. Whatever he has to do does not sound like it's going to be too much fun for me.

He leaps up on top of me his body forcing mine to lay back. He places both his hands on either side of my head preventing me from escaping.

"I have to mate you, Liam. Just relax I promise it gets much more fun after this part," he whispers in my ear before biting down on my neck near my collar bone. I can feel his fangs sinking in as he drinks from me. He pulls just an inch away biting down on his own lip before leaning back in mixing his blood with mine inside the wound. A strange warmth moves through me starting from the wound and moving down to the tip of my toes and all the way up to the tips of my hair. My muscles relax sliding back onto the mattress as he carefully lifts me moving me so my entire body is rested and my head is on the pillows.

He removes my clothing in quick graceful moves before moving in between my thighs. He bites down there as well sucking at my blood before mixing his own in as well once again.

"W-What are you doing?" I ask turning my head to the side watching him lick at the wound sealing it.

"Marking you as mine. Anybody that dares even look at you will now know that you belong to me and if they don't see the pretty mark on your neck then they'll see the one on your thigh if they try to do the worse to you," he explains coming back up to my lips to kiss them gently.

"What if I don't want to be yours anymore?" I ask feeling it might be a little foolish to jump in like this.

"You should have said that ten minutes ago for it's too late now," he replies grinning at me cheeky as he slides his shirt off tossing it to the side revealing the many tattoos that coat his skin. 

He leans back sucking the skin down at the bottom of my belly. He unbuttons his pants tossing them aside and making me blush for he has no underwear on underneath. He spreads my legs apart sliding several of his fingers inside me.

I moan and blush as I feel something that should not be happening to me.

"What's that?" I ask as he slides his fingers out coming back up to kiss me gently.

"You're a Breeder Liam. You self-lubricate," he whispers kissing me once again as I feel him line himself up with me, "Have you ever had sex before?"

I shake my head biting my lip nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of you. It will hurt, but I promise I'll be gentle," he promises kissing me again the blood on his lips I can taste, but I don't care. I let myself get lost in his gentle touches, his loving kiss and the passion of it all for never in my life have I felt so loved and by a stranger of all people. 

A sharp pain passes through my lower region as he breaks the skin there. I dig my nails into his skin tears sting my eyes. 

"Tell me when your ready," he whispers as he stops waiting for me to catch my breath.

"O-Okay," I whisper as he thrust again this time feeling better. 

It feels like so long yet far too soon when he finally pulls out from me after we reach our high points and he comes inside me. 

"If I'm a Breeder then shouldn't you have worn a condom?" I ask as he pulls me in close to him letting me rest my head on his shoulder.

"Not if we want you to get pregnant silly, for nothing says that you're mine more than a swollen belly. Now get some rest you need it after a night like this. I'll be here," he promises kissing me one more time as his hand rests on my stomach rubbing it.

As I shift getting comfortable in the fluffy pillows I notice that he is not attempting to sleep. I raise an eyebrow watching him skeptically.

"Shouldn't you sleep too?" I ask watching him curiously.

"I don't sleep love," he replies kissing the top of my head again as he pulls out his phone turning it on dim. 

I let myself relax as my eyes drift shut. With Louis' arms wrapped around me holding me close I feel safer than I even have before.

1 month later

"Liam, I'm home! Where are you darling?" the sound of Louis' chipper voice makes me groan as my head pounds. 

Louis left at six in the morning to go hunting, but shortly after he left I was forced to flee the comfort of our bed to throw up. I haven't left the bathroom since far too dizzy to stand and every fifteen minutes it seems I am throwing up again.

"Oh Liam, you should have called me," Louis coos at me as he sinks to his knees beside me pulling me away from the cold porcelain of the toilet that my head has been resting on and into his lap.

"I feel awful, Lou. I'm dizzy, nauseous and have this awful headache. I think I need to see a doctor," I whimper as he lifts me up placing me down on the counter. He soaks a washcloth in cold water and wipes down my face and neck.

"My mother will come to see you. She has become a modern day midwife and has been helping babies into the world for centuries. She'll take good care of you, now let's get you settled back in bed to rest. I'll bring in a bucket to get ill in if needed. I want you to sip some ginger ale as well. It should help your stomach and hopefully help you get down some water or juice to keep you hydrated," he orders as he lifts me back up into his arms carrying me to our bed where he lays me back down.

"I want to come down stairs with you though. I want to see what you brought home for groceries," I plead with him knowing that when he goes out to hunt for the blood he needs he also goes to the store pick me up some food, much of it healthy.

"No you're far too ill. I'll. Be back up shortly with what you need and my mum," he promises leaning in to give my forehead a kiss before disappearing back out of the room.

I stick my tongue out at his retreating figure. I listen o his footsteps as he heads down the stairs. I wait till they are a ways away before pulling the blankets back and stepping out of bed. I snatch up the quilt I brought from home wrapping it around my trembling shoulders before heading out the door as quietly as I can.

"Liam, what are you doing?" Louis appears in front of me in a flash his sudden appearance making me stumble backwards, but his arms are there to catch me. He lifts me up off the floor hurrying me off to the bedroom where he tosses me back down onto the bed like I weigh nothing more than a bag of lettuce.

He tucks me back in before leaning in close to me holding the blankets down making me whimper as he pins me in place. 

"I'm sorry Lou I just..." 

"No, you are ill. I found you in the bathroom unable to stand up which means you are too ill to walk down any stairs. You are to stay put. If you don't I will not hesitate to confine you to this bed forcefully for you wondering about well light headed is dangerous for you and any child that is growing inside of you," he warns me before leaning away from my trembling form his ice cold blue eyes sending chills down my spine knowing that he is deadly serious.

He leaves the room again slamming the bedroom door shut behind him and I can hear a lock slide into place. For the first time since arriving here I fear Louis and feel as though I may be a prisoner more than his boyfriend.

I curl in on my side wrapping my arms around my belly as it cramps and tears begin to flow down my cheeks. I bury my face into my pillow biting down on my lip as I break into sobs not quite missing my parents, but not feeling okay here either.

I hear approaching footsteps on the stairs followed by the lock sliding out of place and a gentle knock on the door.

"Hello Liam love. I am Jay, Louis' mum. I'll look after you during your pregnancy. I know Louis can be scary, but he would never hurt you. He just got worried and protective. He'll cool down and be up here to apologize shortly. For now it is just you and I. Sip on this ginger ale for me well I set up my equipment," she hands me a glass full of ginger ale the bubbles all stirred out and a purple straw sticking out for me to slowly sip at.

I do as she asks watching her curiously as she pulls out different things from her bag setting them on the other side of the bed or on the dresser. 

"Could you pull your shirt off, honey?" she asks her smile warm. I obey her orders and tug my t-shirt over my head placing it beside me to put on later. 

With my ginger ale placed on the night stand I sit up watching her curiously as she sets up what appears to be a portable ultrasound machine and different other tools I don't recognize.

"I would like to begin with you laying on your side. I need to do a rectal exam to begin," she orders making my cheeks flush red, but I do as she asks clutching the comforter tightly in my hands as she moves aside the blankets and pulls my boxers down.

My cheeks are horribly flushed making me feel uncomfortably warm as she sticks whatever she needs to up inside of there. Tears sting my eyes as I think back to when my own father had done something similar except not for medical reasons, but his own pleasure and he had been so rough with his hands not caring that he had been hurting me.

"Liam, sweetheart breath. I'm all done. Did I hurt you?" she asks her hands on my back as she has quickly fixes my boxers pulling me into her arms as I hyperventilate, my mind repaying over and over what my father had did.

I hear footsteps as a familiar presence leans in by me his hand going gently through my hair.

I blink several times turning to see Louis. He leans in kissing my cheek his bleu eyes now soft with worry.

"I-I'm sorry, M-My father..." is all I can get out as I sob getting my breathing under control again with Jay's aid. 

"You're father was a horrible man, but he is not here and he will never harm you again. You are safe here. I'll always protect you," Louis comforts me rubbing my back comfortingly as I let myself relax into the pillows.

Jay wipes away my tears with a tissue before rising to continue her examination.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I shouldn't have reacted the way I had. I should have offered to carry you down to the couch or stayed up here until my mum arrived. I've sorry Liam, and I hope you can forgive me," he apologizes making me smile.

"It's okay. You're intentions were good," I assure him kissing his cheek as I let him go so I can focus on Jay's examination.

"I want a urine sample and a blood sample then we'll do an ultrasound. I need this filled up at least half way," she hands me a cup to tinkle in making me sigh. I hate doing this. 

I push myself up out of bed stumbling a little, but Louis is there to steady me. He follows me into the bathroom closing the door behind us.

"I know you are centuries old and that my aging has pretty much frozen, but what about our baby or any babies we might have for that matter?" I ask him as I quickly fill up the cup.

"They'll cease aging in their twenties. They'll be pretty normal kids," he assures me as we head back out to the room.

Jay accepts the cup as I lay back on the bed pulling the covers back up around me well Louis settles beside me as his mum draws my blood.

"What is that for? I mean, you're not going to drink it are you?" I ask skeptically as she takes three vials.

"I will be running some test then Louis may drink it. I though would never drink a patient's blood," she assures me, but I don't know if her answer really did that. I glance over at Louis my nose scrunching up.

"It's food to me. Helps keep me alive and a Breeder's blood should never be wasted it's super sweet and rare," he winks at me playfully making my stomach roll as I try to imagine him downing them like my dad would a shot.

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groan sitting up just as Jay puts a bucket in front of me as I throw up violently. Once finished I sit back with a groan my hand going to my very upset tummy.

"Sorry," Louis apologizes kissing the top of my head before settling back so his mum can squirt the gel on my belly for the ultrasound.

I watch the screen of the ultrasound anxiously as she moves the wand around my abdomen. 

"I'm not going to turn the sound on for the heartbeat will be still too weak to pick up, but we should be able to see it and if not I'll just do an invasive ultrasound," she explains making me silently pray that she finds the baby this way not wanting to go through anything more invasive.

It feels like ages before she smiles a soft smile turning to me her bright blue eyes shinning.

"There it is. Just the size of a pea, but there," she coos pointing at the screen to this tiny little dot.

"I'm going to be a daddy?" I ask tears filling my eyes.

"Mmm....I do believe you would be the mummy or papa if you prefer. I'm the one that is going to be a daddy," Louis purrs in my ear as he squeezes my hand tightly and if he could cry I'm sure that he would be. 

Three months pregnant

"Should I already be gaining weight?" I call down to Louis as I poke at my flabby belly a frown playing across my face. Every direction I turn I can see this puffed out, fat looking tummy. It doesn't look at all like I'm pregnant, but more like I'm some tubby guy that eats way too many cookies.

Louis doesn't reply like he usually does making me sigh as I pull my t-shirt on and head out of the bedroom to find where my mate is. An unfamiliar voice from downstairs makes my heart twist as I scurry behind the cover of a wall.

"A deal is a deal, Tomlinson. Your family made the pact with us to keep up from hunting in this city, but you never severed up your end of the deal. Your family had promised us 5 million dollars and a vampire child. You have given us half a million dollars and no child. Do we have to take the Breeder ourselves? Do you want us to start draining every damn human we encounter?" a cold man voice snaps at Louis making me whimper. 

"No, I'll get you your money, but I don't have the child. I can't give you that for the circumstances have changed," Louis hisses making me wonder if he ever wanted me for me in the first place for the way he is making it sound it's like he only took me in so I could give the monster downstairs a vampire baby.

"You can give us a child, you just won't. From the sounds of it the Breeder is pregnant already. The only thing that has changed is you love and have mated him, but that doesn't change our deal. Get us the rest of our money and a vampire child or I'll have my coven start killing again and we'll take the Breeder and your child," the other man hisses before leaving the house with a polite farewell like they had just been talking about the weather and not some scary ass deal involving murder, kidnap and millions of dollars.

Louis curses and I can hear him throwing something. I sink down to the floor my hands traveling to my belly in fear. They want to take my baby and it seems Louis agreed to it before he even met me, he signed our baby away before it even existed. 

I stumble to my feet hurrying back to the bedroom where I pull a t-shirt and some loose fitting Nike shorts well pulling my favorite pair on sneakers on as well. I stuff the several large bills from the dresser drawer into my pocket and grab my backpack frombthe closet . I stuff some other clothes into the bag before taking off out the bedroom door and down the hall towards the stairs tears blurrying my eyes. I need to get out of here for ny sake and my unborn baby's. 

The overwhelming dizziness hits me forcing me to stumble and collapse to the floor. The morning sickness and dizziness hitting me as though not wanting me to leave.

"Liam! What happened? Why are you crying, love? Where are you going?" Louis' arms wrap around me as he tugs the backpack off my shoulders tossing it aside. I scream at him slapping at him weakly his vampire and strength my current condition making my fight be left in vain.

"You're using me you bastard! You're going to sell our baby!" I scream squirming in his arms.

"What are you....Oh no, you heard my coversation with Elliot. Liam, I didn't make that deal, I would never make a deal like that. My biological father made that deal. Oh Liam, my sweet Liam," he whispers his voice cracking with emotion as I go slack in his arms.

"Did you just mate me to fulfill this deal?" I ask leaning into his chest knowing even if he was the villan I thought him to be moments ago I am too weak and he too strong for me to go anywhere. 

"No, I will admit I discovered you due to your sweet chocolate Breeder scent, but when I laid my eyes on you it was not for you being a Breeder that made me want you. It was the way you smiled, the passion you have for everything you do and those big brown eyes. I knew I had to keep you safe from others that wanted to use and I couldn't rush you into something you were not ready for so I did what my heart told me to do. I protected you, watched over you for three years, keeping you safe from threats that you didn't even know existed. I mated you for your beauty, innocence and passion. I mated you for you," he whispers cradeling my cheek so our eyes meet and I can see the truth there in his eyes.

I lean up kissing him, my cheeks wet with tears. 

I feel his muscles relax as we slump back against the wall as though the weight of the world has been lifted from our shoulders and I suppose in a way it has.

"Lou?"

"Hm?"

"I've got a flubber belly."

Five months pregnant

"I am hoping paying them the money will be enough to get them off our backs. If not we'll have to leave the city. I can't fight them off there is far too many for us to stand a chance in a fight," Louis explains as he, his mum, his step dad and sisters sit at the table sipping blood in coffee mugs like coffee, except for me, I'm sticking to my hot cocoa.

"They won't stop that easy. Elliot and his coven are noted for they ruthlessness. Money won't satisfy them they want the entire deal. We could give them this baby. You can always have another," Daniel, Louis' step dad, says as though giving up a baby is no big deal.

"I am not giving away my baby! I don't care if it's for the greater good or some other bull shit! It's a baby, a sweet innocent baby that would be abused by those horrible vampires and I will not let my baby go through that like I had. The only way you're getting my baby is if you tie me down and cut it right out of my womb!" I yell slamming my mug down on the table ahattering the glass and getting hot cocoa everywhere.

"I agree you're not taking our baby. I'll kill any of you myself should you lay a hand on my Liam or our baby. We are going to fight this and not give into their demands which would force an innocent infant to be sacrificed. If any of you disagree with me then get the hell out of my house," Louis backs me up rising from his seat as well arm going protectively around me as I cradle my growing bump.

"No one is going to take your baby. That is not an option we are negotiating. Now calm down boys and sit down. The stress isn't good for you, Liam," Jay assures us her voice soft and soothing. 

I hesitantly take a step towards my chair unsure if I can trust them all. I take a deep breath trying to calm my fury, but this sudden flutter from inside my belly makes me gasp. I grab my tummy all these horrible thoughts of miscarriing my baby going through my mind.

Louis is right there his hand going to rest on my stomach, his other on my back, his body shielding me from his family, and eyes bright with worry.

"Liam...." the strange feeling happens again, "Oh my God. The baby is moving!" Louis coos rubbing my belly. His words snap me out of my trance of worry to be replaced with awe and love over this new situation.

I can feel my little baby stirring inside me. It reacts to Louis' touches by kicking his hand as he puts pressure on the baby's home. 

"Dan, come feel this. Come feel the baby move, then try to tell me that we should give it to those monsters," Louis grabs his step dad's hand placing it on my belly, just off to the right of my belly button. Inside the baby moves again kicking out. 

Dan sighs before giving us a nod, "You're right. That baby needs our protection and we all fight to make sure it will not be harmed."

His words allow me to breath a sigh of relief. Louis has me settle back in my chair as Lottie and Jay clean up the mess I made with my hot cocoa. I apologize profoundly, all of my apologies are just waved away with kisses on my cheek and loving rubs of my belly.

"Enough of this dark talk. Can't we talk about something happy? Like maybe the baby's nursery? Or maybe a baby shower?" Daisy pleads.

"Could we find out the baby's gender? You're five months, we can find out now!" Phoebe cheers practically bouncing in her seat to head upstairs and have an ultrasound done on me so she can find out if she will be welcoming her first niece or nephew.

"Let us do that. We need to do something that will calm down. Let's head upstairs," Jay agrees as Louis helps me up out of my chair again.

"Can we come?" Phoebe asks as Jay leads the way up the stairs with Louis and I following close behind. 

"That is up to your brother and Liam," Jay replies with a shrug as the girls hurry up behind us.

"It's fine with me," Louis shrugs as we head down the hall.

"I don't know," I shrug acting as though I have no interest with them being in the room.

"Please, Liam. Please! It's our niece or nephew and there is plenty of room," Fizzy wrapping her arms around me from behind as we reach the top of the stairs her hands resting on my belly as she buries her face into my shoulder.

"I suppose," I sigh giving them a playful smile as we enter the room.

They all gather around the bed and the ultrasound screen as I lay back onto the bed letting Louis pull my shirt up exposing my swollen tummy.

"Your belly button is puffed out," Phoebe laughs poking at my belly button making me giggle as the baby kicks right off to the right of it managing to hit it's aunt in the hand. 

"Alright shoo. If you're going to be in here you have to stay out of the way," Louis warns shooing his sisters away from me so his mum can reach me. 

She squirts the gel on my stomach before moving the wand around putting pressure on my stomach. Glancing around I notice that Dan had not followed us up. A part of me wonders if I should be worrying about what he may be doing, but I as the familiar thumping fills the room all thoughts of Dan are erased from my mind.

There on the screen is my baby. It is starting to look more and more like a baby every time we see it. I can see the baby moving about a little as Jay searches for the gender.

Louis' fingers interlock with mine, his eyes glued to the screen as we all anxiously wait for the news.

"Congratulations, it's a baby girl," Jay's words make the girls squeal in delight, tears run down my cheeks and Louis give me the biggest loving kiss ever.

The cough from the door ends our moment of joy. Standing there in the entry hall is Dan with a battered and bruised Niall behind him. 

"We have a problem, a major problem and we can't put off talking about it. It's about the safety of our city, your baby girl and Liam. Elliot is not waiting to unleash his fury. His clan attacked a shopping mall. Niall's pack tried to fend them off, and saved dozens, but there has been over two dozen murdered and three times that injured," Dan's words makes that joy disappear like the sun in a summer thunderstorm. 

"Okay, but Liam stays up here. He needs to rest and doesn't need to hear our conversation. Fizzy and the twins can stay here to keep him company and keep an eye on him," Louis keeps his voice neutral as he speaks to Dan. He turns to me giving me another kiss, "Please, stay put. You don't need any more stress. I'll take care of everything," he assures me kissing me one final time. 

I give him another kiss letting him know I understand. He cleans my belly off for me giving it a kiss before pulling my shirt back up and tucking me into bed. 

With one final kiss he heads out the door with Jay, Dan, Niall and Lottie. 

I roll onto my side fluffy my pillows as Phoebe and Daisy crawl on either side of me snuggling in close as I let myself drift to sleep knowing there is nothing I can do and that Louis will fight to keep our baby girl and I safe.

8 months pregnant

The attacks in public areas from Elliot and his clan have not stopped. If anything they are getting worse. They have attacked parks, sports games, movie theaters, hospitals, High Schools and individual homes. 

Louis and his family have managed to pay off the entire payment of five million dollars. They have always had the money, just put off paying the debt, I don't ask where the money comes from not entirely sure I want to know. However, Lottie picked up on my unease about the money and assured me that it's all legally obtained through the business that their family runs.

The only thing left is a vampire child and that is not something that any of us are willing to offer up. Louis has confined me to stay in doors not wanting to take any unnecessary risks. 

I find myself in the kitchen cooking or around the house cleaning needing to do something. I have always hated being still especially when I am stressed. However, I am even limited there. I can't stand on stools to reach things, I am forbidden from carrying anything that weighs heavier than a jug of milk and am always told to go rest at least three times a day. 

My favorite times of the day are ones like this. I am settled back in the large bathtub bubbles all around me, the sweet aroma of candles burning in the hair and my heavy, ache body feels like its floating slowly eliminating all my pains.

The bubbles move on my belly as my baby girl kicks out her foot almost visible through my skin, which I must admit had at first terrified me. Louis finds it to be the most amusing thing. He wants to have our baby paint a painting, while in my belly, like he has witnessed in some YouTube video. 

  

The sound of the bathroom door opening makes me sigh. Can't they understand I want some privacy?

"Louis, I swear if that is you I'm going to dump body wash on your head," I groan sinking further into the bubbles hoping that whoever it is will just disappear.

"Sorry darling, but I am not your, lover," the sound of an icy unfamiliar female voice pushes me into a sitting position once again.

The blonde, pale woman wears a short red dress with deep cleavage. She has dark makeup on with shining red lips. In her hands she clasps a silver briefcase. All her movements scream vampire and power.

"W-Who are you?" I ask my arms going protectively around my belly as I move to put as much distance between us as possible.

"I'm Elizabeth, Elliot's wife. Don't worry about the others disturbing us. My father, Elliot and my brother are keeping them entertained. Just relax sweetheart, I'll try to be quick," her words send chills down my spine. She opens her briefcase revealing surgical equipment.

"Oh hell no! Stay the hell away from me!" I panic pushing myself out of the bathtub not carrying that I'm naked. That is the least of my problems. I try to hurry past her, but my movements are slow with my large belly in the way. She grabs me by my shoulders pulling me up against her as she pushes a needle into my neck injecting something into my body. 

Immediately I find my weakening sending me sinking to the floor. She lower me down gently my head resting on the fluffy rug that I have come to admire.

"Sh I'll be quick and after I promise to take care of you and the baby," she coos stroking my cheek gently. She grabs the scalpel from her kit along with the rubbing alcohol. She cleans my belly before pressing the scalpel up against my skin. I scream at the top of my lungs able to feel everything that she doing. As blood gushes out from the wound she runs her finger across it licking the blood with a moan escaping her lips.

I try to squirm away, kick out, do anything to get away from her, but my muscles are nothing, but mush and are as useful as an apple against some serial killer.

"Breeder blood taste so good. It's like chocolate," she moans before going back to her work. She stretches apart the skin making me scream even louder as she reaches around inside me. I am sobbing and screaming the pain overwhelming and the fear for myself and my little girl making my heart race a million miles an hour.

"Get the hell away from him!" the voice of Dan is like music to my ears.

Elizabeth freezes in her movements pulling her blood covered hands out snatching up the scalpel. She rushes at Dan hissing furiously. I watch in her as she pushes the scalpel up under his ribs and into his heart. I glance at Dan's face expecting to see horror, but instead he is smiling. 

They both sink to their knees allowing me to see that he is not the only one fatally wounded. In her chest is a beautifully carved oak stake. 

I watch as both the light leaves their eyes and all I can do is mouth a thank you too Dan and hope that he understands. 

She may be out of the way, but my problems are not over. I am cut open and unable to move. I call for help desperately, fearing for the baby still tucked away in my womb. 

I lay there staring up at the ceiling unable to move tears cascading down my cheeks. I can feel the movements of my baby and they hurt horribly, yet are a relief to know she is still alive.

The sound of the bathroom door being pushed open makes me cry harder as Louis steps in with Jay right behind him.

"Dan and her are dead, but she cut me open in order to perform a C-section. Please do something for my baby," I plea as they both rush to my side not bothering with Dan or Elizabeth knowing there is nothing they can do for either of them.

Louis grapes my hand tightly as Jay examines Elizabeth's work.

"There is no going back. The C-section needs to be completed. Rest assured though that the baby will be okay. She is a little pre-mature, but she'll be healthy. It is far enough in the pregnancy that she will be fully developed just a little small. I'm sorry, but this is going to hurt, Liam," she warns me before going in herself. 

I can feel every touch and every stretch, Louis is holding me tightly stroking my cheek, whispering to me trying to keep me distracted.

"Ah there she is. Come here baby girl," Jay orders as she pulls my baby free. She quickly clears her airway and before long my baby girl's screams fill the room. She lays her down on my chest having Louis cut the umbilical cord before going back to fixing me up.

Louis carefully takes our daughter moving over to the bathtub where I had just been relaxing. I watch him clean her carefully of all the nasty goo covering her before hurrying back out to our room. I whimper at the lose of my mate and my baby girl, but I wait knowing that he is getting her all dressed and making sure she is okay.

"Good news, sweetie. There is no damage done, you'll be able to have plenty more children. You'll be sore from quite a few weeks, but okay. The damage done will heal with no permanent damage aside from a small scar, which a little vampire blood will take care of," she assures me after removing all the after birth gunk and stitching me up nicely.

She cleans me up carefully before helping me up off the floor carefully. She helps me pull a pair of boxers on and makes me wear a gown similar to that of a hospital gown. We step carefully around the bodies on the floor, grief in her eyes as she looks at her husband.

"He saved me and my daughter," I whisper tears of guilt running down my cheeks. I had half expected him to turn me over to Elliot himself, yet here was dying to keep his granddaughter and I safe.

"He was a wonderful man. I'll miss him dearly and as will the girls. We will give him a proper good bye after I get rid of the disgraceful vampires. I am glad to also assure you that Elliot and the rest of his coven are gone. There will be no more threats on you or my grandbaby. You're safe now and so are the people of our city," she assures me as she helps me settle back in bed, her voice shaking with emotion. 

"Thank you, Jay," I whisper just as Louis returns with our little girl diaper padded and wrapped up safely in a blanket like a little burrito. 

He lowers her down into my arms allowing me to see her scrunched up nose and adorable little face for the first time clearly. Her hair is dark as mine, and just as predicted she is small, yet she looks as happy as can be. 

I cradle her close to my chest crying as I kiss her soft skin. The feeling of her in my arms allowing me to relax for the first since the threat of Elliot. She is safe. She's healthy and mine. I couldn't wish for a better baby. 

"She came in at 6 pounds 19 inches. Everything seems to be working fine. We'll monitor her closely for the first week or so, but everything should be okay with the vampire blood in her system," he assures me allowing me to relax. 

"What's her name?" Lottie asks from the doorway her sisters by her side as they peek in.

"Danielle Johannah Tomlinson," I reply knowing that the name is perfect being named after her late grandpa and her grandma.

Jay lets out a choked sound a smile on her face as she gives me a nod of thank you. Louis lets the girls gather around the bed to coo at their new niece. 

None of us say anything about Dan in the bathroom or speak about what had happened, for right now all that matters my little girl is healthy and safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this story and if so please remember to leave me kudos and drop your comments below. Thank you! :D <3


End file.
